It's Only Natural
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Springtime, the season of birth and renewal... Most of the time. In this family, nothing is ever normal. Now with repressed desires bubbling to the surface, how well can they handle it? CGI version.
1. Chapter 1

_How odd it is, being a chipmunk. Even stranger, being a FAMOUS chipmunk._

 _If anyone would know this, it'd be Alvin. All throughout the year, he'd have the hots for Brittany, even if he showed it by constantly messing with her. Yeah, she could be annoying, but she had an awesome sweet side that only made him want her more._

 _But every year, recently, when springtime rolled about, those thoughts changed. Instead of just hugging in bed or on the couch, he imagined her body beneath his, convulsing, sweaty, clinging tightly to his as he pounded her brains out and reveled in her screams of ecstasy. But, it was Brittany, his own girlfriend, so why complain?_

 _The odd part, was when those thoughts changed. Sometimes, he was thinking of Jeanette. Or Eleanor. Or, even stranger, his own brothers!_

 _At this time of year, he had started hiding himself away, trying his best to not be caught when his mind was bombarded with those thoughts. Why would he imagine rutting his brothers girlfriends...?_

* * *

Springtime. Again. Alvin sighed, collapsing in his bed, smothering his face in the bright red pillow. Once again, he was stuck, thinking of having the girls pinned under his, or even above. The worst part had to be the way his body reacted. Positively. Encouraging him. Egging him on to make those thoughts a reality.

"Stop..." he groaned, grasping at his ears and yanking them down, letting out a frustrated growl as he rolled over onto his back. "What to do...? Not like I can talk to anyone about this." He said to himself. "Simon will freak, Theo won't know what I'm talking about, and the girls..." He stopped himself, deciding it would be better to not think of them any more than he already had. Alvin's ears twitched as he heard the door handle click, followed by the slight squeak of the door opening, accompanied by the sound of paws on the wooden floor.

"Hey, who's there?" He asks, rolling onto his belly before standing up, going to the edge of his bed, checking the ladder. Bad choice. Simon's head crashed into his, making him fall back on the blanket, holding his head as it throbbed in pain.

Simon did the same, cursing under his breath as he tried to rub away the aching sensation. "Jeez, Alvin, I'll knock next time." He says sarcastically, giving Alvin an irritated glare. "You're the one who was coming on my bed! You can at least try to say you're gonna do that!" Alvin countered, to which Simon just rolled his eyes. "I came to check on you." He spoke once the waves of pain had faded. "You've made a recluse of yourself seven times this week, and that was just in the past three days." Simon continued. "Not to mention you've done the same thing for the past two years. Always when spring comes by, you try to disappear."

"Maybe I just want some time alone, huh? You know, go somewhere I won't be headbutted." Alvin huffed. Simon just sighed, then sat himself down in front of Alvin. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me. I'd rather help you than watch you act so strange again." He insisted. Alvin's gaze eased up a little. "Si... If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else." Alvin said, grabbing hold of Simon's jacket, gripping it firmly in his paws. "Er... A-Alright, go ahead." Simon said, pushing out of Alvin's hold.

* * *

Simon's mouth hung agape for a while, his wide-eyed stare not breaking from Alvin for a good few minutes. "I... Yeah, this was a bad idea." Alvin says as he gently shakes Simon's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, but that's how it's been for me. I just can't control it."

"I... Would have much rathered you used less detail." Simon managed to say, removing his glasses, habitually wiping them on his sleeve. "Especially the parts about Jeanette." He added, a hint of venom in his tone as he put his glasses back on. The hostility faded, though, when he looked to Alvin's face. There was... genuine confusion. Even more than usual. "Look, Alvin..." He starts, scooting to Alvin's side, gently putting a paw on his shoulder. "It... happens to all of us."

"...You think about fucking Bri-"

"Alvin, language." Simon interrupted.

A smile was forming on Alvin's face. "Go on." He says, gesturing for Simon to continue. Simon wrinkled his nose a little, then nodded. 'It's for his own good...' he thought, taking a deep breath. "Springtime is simply the time of year when chipmunks are ready for... well, procreation." he says. Noticing Alvin's blank stare, he let out a heavy breath. "In laymen's terms, it's when our body's want to fuck." He speaks quickly, cheeks almost noticeably burning with a blush. What a vulgar term...

"Simon! Language!" Alvin joked, giving him a playful push. "So, these thoughts are all normal, right? And you said we ALL have them?"

"N-Now Alvin, don't you start! I know that look and whatever you're thinking won't end well for anyone!" Simon says, getting to his feet. Alvin was already ahead of him, sliding down the ladder. "Don't worry, Si! This should be good for all six of us!" He says, heading for the door. He yelped as Simon tackled him, having leapt off the top bunk to pin him down.

Simon's glare was definitely weakened by his blush. "Alvin, I know exactly what you're thinking." He says, not letting Alvin go. "If you're going to even THINK about bringing this up with the others, it won't end well!"

"Aw, come on. Who's more persuasive than me?" Alvin asks slyly, looking off to the side, giving Simon a sly smirk. "Don't worry about it, I'll just make an offer no one can refuse, and we'll be golden! Everyone's gonna benefit, and you'll have to thank me~"

* * *

Not too long after, Alvin had all six chipmunks rallied into the living room, all sitting on the couch. He wasted no time in explaining, and, of course, it resulted just how anyone could guess.

"Of all the dumbest, grossest, straight up WRONG things you've come up with, Alvin, this tops them all!"

Alvin was cowering behind a pillow, shielding himself from his girlfriend's sudden wrath. "It was just a suggestion, Britt! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down!? You're... You're... You're sick!" Brittany shouted, her claws scratching uselessly against the tough pillow Alvin hid under. "How can you even THINK any of us would want to do that?" She growled, giving up on her assault.

Slowly but surely, Alvin emerged from behind the pillow, giving a wary glance to Brittany before scampering to the other end of the couch, clearing his throat. "Okay. So, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was saying that since all of us end up thinking this stuff, we should just go with it!" He says, arms outstretched for any kind of agreement. "Think about it. We've known each other for years. We're closer friends than anyone around! And, more importantly, it's not like anyone else would give us this chance."

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted. "He... kinda does have a point, Brittany..." came Jeanette's soft voice from on top of the couch, having rushed there to avoid getting run over by her angry sister. When Brittany turned her heated gaze onto her, Jeanette cowered slightly, but stayed in place. "We're the only chipmunks around... And I'm not sure i can handle another year trying to stave it off by myself." She spoke, her eyes naturally going over to Simon's perch on the couch's arm.

"And, by nature... we'd have found multiple mates." She concluded, paws resting atop her soft purple skirt. Brittany's anger faded to confusion. "You'd... want to do it so... openly?" She asks. Jeanette could only muster a light nod in response, remaining quiet.

Eleanor chimed in next. She was nestled against a pillow with Theodore, her paw clasped tightly around his foot. Alvin's proposal had caused her to blush heavily, staying close to her significant other. "If everyone here is okay with it... Then why not? I mean, it's not like we're gonna be performing any time soon. Why not have some fun in the meantime?" She speaks, trying her best to stay positive about the awkward situation. Theodore only nodded in agreement, ready to agree with Ellie on almost anything.

Brittany let out a heavy sigh, then looked back at Alvin, causing him to flinch. "Okay, Alvin... If we go through with this... What's in it for us?"

"What do you mean? All six of us banging each other like no tomorrow ins't enough?" This caused Brittany to pounce on top of him. "Listen up, you playboy wannabe. I'm not about to go all out and probably get pregnant just because I'm horny. So, there better be some kind of payoff." She growled, her eyes locked firmly with his. Alvin gulped. "J-Jeez, Britt. You sure can make your point." He says, gently pushing her off. "Fine, when it's all said and done... I'll do ONE embarrassing thing. And I mean ONE." Alvin says. "And you guys can decide what it is."

"Deal."

Alvin blinked in surprise, it wasn't every day they all agreed on something. "W-Wait, what?"

"You wanna swing, lover boy? You got it. You're just gonna have to pay for it too." Brittany says, a grin spreading on her face.

"Oh joy..." Alvin mumbled as his ears lay flat on his head.

* * *

"So, uh, we all know Dave's gonna be out for a good while." Simon spoke. They had relocated back to their shared bedroom, all congregated on Theodore's bottom bunk bed. Simon was in the middle, sitting on an open notebook, everyone's names being signed in agreement. "To recap, we'll all be... enjoying each other. But, to keep everything simple, us guys will only release inside our mates, and use the protection I made for everything else." He spoke, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and producing said protection, placing them on top of the notebook.

"Hold on, you have... protection? For our size?" Alvin interrupted, wrinkling his nose. "How? And how would you know how big to make them?"

Simon sighed. "Because a scientist is ready for any situation, my dear older brother." Simon replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And it'd be somewhat illegal for me to try making pills, so let's not dwell on it."

"So, why did we write down our names?" Theodore asked, timid as ever. "It is simply a sign of our commitment to each other, Theodore. Nothing more." Simon responded. "If there are no other questions, then I believe we can just get started. I suggest we save our significant others for last, as I only had enough material to make six condoms total." He adds.

The other five traded nervous glances. How well would this work...?

"Well..." Alvin says, breaking the silence as he gets up to his feet. "Simon's somehow made condoms for us, so, without further delay... Let's Get Munked!"

He received a collective groan from the others as the group broke apart, each of the guys retrieving their two condoms. Simon left out with Eleanor, Theodore with Brittany(who gave Alvin a dark glare). "Hurt her and I hurt you." it said. Alvin winced, his gaze going to Jeanette, who remained seated on the bed, watching Simon go.

Today was going to be a long one...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaaand there we go. I do hope you guys will enjoy this little series, because I plan on making it as amazing as possible. :P Leave a review if ya wanna, and remember to make puns responsibly!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

 ** _Heyas! Well, glad to see you guys and gals are... interested? Yeah, that. xD Anywho, here's the next chapter. Read on!_**

* * *

 _Love is caring_

Alvin paced around the bed a little. Jeanette... He couldn't push himself onto her. No, definitely not her. She'd never forgive him, and Brittany would kill him if he did anything wrong. She continued to look at the door, letting out a soft sigh.

 _'I gotta do something, at least...'_ Alvin thought.

He approached her slowly, taking steady steps to not startle her. He crouched down, lips puckered to kiss her neck when-

"I know what's on your mind, Alvin." She said. "You're a guy, and I'm in heat. Might as well hurry and do it."

"Jean..." Alvin kissed her neck softly, moving his hands up to her shoulders. He had started to remove her shirt, but the way she tensed up was a clear sign. Even in heat, she wasn't all too excited about this. So, he sighed, then started to gently rub her shoulders. No need to make her hate him or anything.

"Jeanette... If this is gonna work between us all, then we better make sure it's done right." He whispers in her ear, continuing to massage her shoulders.

Jeanette's breath caught in her throat, a shiver running from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. "Y-You... You're my first, but I wanted Simon to be the one who takes my..." She paused and looked back at him, her gaze distant behind her glasses.

Was that... a tear trying to form?

"If... If it really has to be you... Promise me you won't change after this. After my heat. Tell me... That you'd still love me when I'm not horny and desperate."

Her voice... Quivered. A hint of sadness was there, just barely noticeable. Alvin bit his lip, but instead of answering, picked up Jeanette in his arms, gently placing her over his shoulder as he made his way to her bed across the room. Once there, he laid her out on her tummy, running his paws down her sides.

"I'll be as good a mate to you as I possibly can. I swear it." Alvin said. He moved his paws to her shoulders again, continuing to massage the tense muscles beneath her fur. "I hated seeing you girls... Hurting, acting weird, all because your bodies were changing up. I just hope this whole thing works." He explains, working his paws down along her spine now.

She released a gentle sigh, relaxing under Alvin's paws. Was he just saying that...? "I hope you're telling the truth." Was all she said, lifting her back closer to his touch. "I swore, didn't I?" Alvin asked. His paws moved down, grabbing the hem of her shirt, slowly raising the garment up and over Jeanette's head, laying it on her blanket.

His eyes traveled her back. Such lovely, dark fur... Bright, light brown lines running down as well. Soft to look at, and softer to touch, covering her lithe, lightly curvy form nicely. He went back to work, his paws now squeezing and kneading into Jeanette's butt. Alvin couldn't even care about her heated scent, no matter how much it forced his body to produce an erection. She was beautiful, smart and loving. But oh so timid... Fragile, even.

"Do you believe me?" He asks, ears perked forward as he began to rub down her sides. Jeanette sighed, her body trembling as she gave him one last good look in the eyes, curling her tail around his wrists to keep his paws on her rear.

"I believe you."

* * *

 _Love is playful_

"Soo? How is it? Do you like it?" Eleanor asked. The pudgy Chipette was down on all fours in front of Simon, stripped down to her bare fur. Her tail was lifted up nice and high, swishing side to side as she showed off both of her holes to him, mainly her puffy slit, dripping her sweetly fragrant juices into the grass below. A gleeful grin could be found on her face, along with an aroused blush.

The two of them had gone outside to the backyard, lost in the tall grass, their only light being the soft moonlight from above.

Simon shook his head slightly, an amused smile on his face. He sat down on a few blades of grass, watching Eleanor's little display. _'Even when she's all heated... She's silly.'_ he thought. _'Just how much of this would be her heat talking anyway?'_

If they really were going to go through with this group mating thing, he might as well enjoy it. No matter how strange it seemed, he couldn't fight the fact that this openness was natural. Besides... How often would this opportunity come up?

"You look amazing, Eleanor." he answered, scooting himself closer to her, gently putting a hesitant paw on her rump.

Her response was a soft little chirp, pushing her butt closer to his touch. "Why thank you~ So, you mind touching a girl down there?" She asks, shaking her hips lightly, causing her butt to grind against his palm. "It'd be a pretty big help."

"Heh. Alright, Ellie. How's this?" Simon moved his paw, running his finger against her dripping core, gathering up the juices while he moved his finger in slow circles, gaining a happy moan from Eleanor. She shook her rump eagerly, scooting herself back again until her butt was squished against his crotch.

"Gah... C'mon, Si... You can be a little rougher, ya know~" She says, panting lightly as she looked back at him, her tail bristling slightly.

Simon nodded, adding another finger into her while he grabbed her tail with his other paw, tugging it upwards while his fingers stirred within her slit resulting in a blissful moan from her. "It's odd. I never imagined we'd actually be doing this, you know." He spoke, squeezing the base of her tail.

Eleanor only moaned again, her ears flat against her head as she dug her claws into the ground, tearing the grass a little while she fought the urge to squirm again. Her own paw was one thing, but someone else's was all the more exciting! "G-Glad we are, though!" She managed to say, closing her eyes tightly. "Gosh, Simon, you're good at this!"

Her tail started to wrap firmly around his paw, holding it in place. They had barely started, and she already felt like she was losing her mind!

 _'If this is what you want...'_ Simon thought, pushing his fingers further into her, making her squeal yet again. _'Then I'll do my best!'_

* * *

 _Love is patient_

 _'Why Theodore... Why did I pick Theodore!?"_ Brittany thought. She had went back into the living room with the chubby munk, now sitting in the recliner chair with him. She was naked, while he was still in his usual green jacket.

His fur was standing on end, making him look like a ball of fluff in a jacket, eyes wide and nervous as he eyed Brittany. _'He's hard as hell, and he's still scared...'_ she thought. He didn't have much of a package down there, but hey, it was at least big enough to make sure the job was done. And that was enough for Brittany. Now, if only he didn't look like he was ready to pee himself the moment she moved.

Brittany sighed. She couldn't exactly blame him. This must've been his first time seeing a girl like this, and he probably wanted Eleanor as his first.

 _'If this is gonna work... I'm gonna have to calm him down.'_ She concluded with a firm nod, getting up to her feet. Theodore was trembling visibly as she approached him, crouching down at his side. "Hey, Theo." She started, putting a paw on top of his belly, rubbing it softly.

Theodore nearly screamed, but Brittany moved quick, covering up his mouth with her paw. "No no, none of that." She says gently, moving her paw beneath his jacket, gently scratching through his tummy fur. "We're friends, aren't we Teddy?" She asked, hoping the nickname would make him relax.

"Y-Yes..." He answered softly, his cheeks blushing as he laid his head back against the recliner's arm, ears laying flat against his head. Brittany smiled, nudging his jacket up his body a little, leaving his entire belly and chest exposed soon enough. "That means you don't have to be so scared." She spoke.

What an innocent little ball of fur... It was bad enough Brittany's crotch was on fire, but seeing his pulsing length was making it all worse. She couldn't pounce on him, though. If she did, she'd probably traumatize the poor thing.

"Tell me... What's something you like to do to relax? Other than eat, of course." The mention of "eating" definitely made her loins quiver. Theodore looked off to the side, biting down on his lip. "Well... I-I feel calm when we're performing..." He says softly, his fur starting to lie down again. He moved his arms over his head, letting Brittany remove his jacket completely, then tossing it to the side. "Hmm... I have an idea." Brittany said as she helped him to his feet. "How's about... You do a little performance, just for me? Do whatever you'd like as long as you're comfortable with it." She encouraged.

Theo nodded his head, his tail swishing side to side as he thought. He turned around, bending over the recliner's arm, his tail automatically raising up as he did so.

Brittany's cheeks darkened, her gaze focused intently on his rear. What could be expected from someone who ate a lot? His butt was nice and plump, jiggling ever so slightly as he moved around. She licked her lips, the heat of desire getting stronger between her legs. Slowly, she approached him, grabbing his butt with both paws and squeezing it firmly.

"Try shaking it for me." She whispered in his ear. Theodore tensed up, but nodded his head, his body trembling as he pushed his butt closer to her paws. _''Heh... Here comes the real show.'_ Brittany scooted back to give him room, a paw in between her legs as she watched him. Theo started simple, gently swaying his hips side to side. He peeked back at Brittany, his usual sweet smile forming on his face again.

Now the real fun could start.

* * *

 _'O-Okay, definitely should have gone slower'_ Alvin thinks, unable to voice his agony.

Jeanette's claws were sunk deep into Alvin's back, dragging down a little as he pushed his way through her hymen. Her scream was muffled by a kiss from Alvin, who cradled her body tightly, powering through the pain to comfort her.

The condom's tightness around his shaft wasn't much help either. How DID Simon know just the right size...? Not to mention how weird it felt. Somehow he made them ribbed, and there was something warm on the inside... Nonetheless, Alvin could still feel every clench of Jean's walls. Now, if only she'd stop clawing his back to shreds...

"Gah, c-calm down, Jean, it's okay!" Alvin said, cupping her cheek in his paw, making her look him in the eyes. Her eyes were squeezed shut, though, and her tight grip on Alvin's body got firmer, keeping him in place as she trembled against him.

"Alvin... Just... Gah..." Jeanette grunted out, her grip on his body starting to weaken as she lays out against the purple blankets. The pain was gone now, only leaving behind a weird sense of fullness. But it was much better than the burning sensation of her heat.

Alvin winced slightly, but nodded his head. "Tell me if it's too much." He says, starting to kiss along her neck as he moved his paws down to her hips, keeping her lower half lifted up as he dug his claws into the blanket for a steady hold, giving slow, deep thrusts into her newly taken tunnel.

Jeanette lay there for a while, simply looking up at Alvin timidly. The way his eyes slid closed slowly, the light rippling of his muscles... The way he moaned in her ear... Jean leaned her head up, then kissed him on the neck a few times, giving her hips a slight wiggle as she ran her paws down his back. "I'm sorry if that makes a scar." She moans out, kissing his neck again. Her heat was fading fast and pleasure was taking its place.

"I-It's okay, you really needed to." was Alvin's response, flashing her a smile as he squeezed her hips firmly, his thrusting slowly getting rougher as his tip prodded away at her inner walls. His cheeks darkened noticeably as Jeanette's tail wrapped around his, giving it a soft tug. Their eyes met, and Alvin was lost in her purple gaze. Whatever fear or worry that was there before... All gone. Just clear purple pools that he could stay in forever.

Alvin rested his forehead against hers, their bodies rocking back and forth, keeping to a gentle, slow tempo. It wasn't the wild fuck he imagined, but... It was much better. Feeling every last nook and cranny of Jeanette's sensitive walls as they clung to him, then released, just to squeeze on down again, adding more of her warm juices to his already soaked shaft.

Her soft moans in the air, mixed in with Alvin's harsher grunts of bliss, producing the melody of their arousal, tails coiling tighter with each other. Jeanette hooked her arms around his neck, her back arched delicately while she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him full control of their movements as her claws lightly gripped his rear.

"H-Harder... Alvin, I want it harder..." She panted. Alvin obliged, lightly pressing his claws into Jeanette's hips. His humping got harsher, lightly swinging Jeanette's hips back and forth, their crotches now meeting with a dull, wet 'slap' sound each time as their juices started to flow out.

That's when Jean got louder.

Something about the mess, feeling it all stirring within her inner being, her tender, untouched core now being pleasantly ravaged, even the ribs of the condom made her body quiver. She gasped, claws hooking into the blanket again. "O-Oh, Alvin... Can we try something else?" She wiggled away from him, then laid down on her side, cheeks blushing as she lifts up her leg, beckoning him with her tail. "Like this, please."

"Heh. Whatever works for you." He replied, his tail swishing as he moved after her, grasping her ankle and holding it up for her, wasting no time in pushing his way back inside of her, stirring his shaft around a bit before starting to thrust again, gaining a loud moan from Jeanette, watching her drag her class in the blanket. "Your toes are cute when they aren't tearing up my back~" He comments, giving her a soft kiss on the foot as her toes curled lightly around his nose.

Jeanette whined softly, flexing her toes again as she arches her back once more. Her body was on fire with bliss, urging her closer and closer to her climax. "Alvin, I think I'm getting close..." She whines, biting down on her lip. Thoughts were racing through her mind to fuel her nearing orgasm.

Alvin's shaft hitting all of her good spots at once, being placed in front of a mirror and having to watch herself be taken...

"G-Gah... Jean, you're squeezing a lot." Alvin's voice broke her thoughtful trance, making her look up at him. Something deep within her wanted to tear off the condom and have him really fill her up... But she had to save that for later.

"D-Do it, Alvin!" She begged, biting down on her lip as she pressed her face into the blankets below. Alvin released her foot, laying down on top of her completely and pulling her into a kiss, grunting into her mouth as he gave her a few more rough thrusts before burying himself inside of her completely, moaning as he reached his climax. She didn't feel much at first, but after a few spurts, there was a definite new warmth inside of her. She whined, holding Alvin tightly as she wiggled her hips, her own orgasm taking hold soon after, causing her to release her own warm, sticky juices all over him, most of it splattering against their crotch fur.

Once their afterglows hit, both chipmunks were left panting against each other's necks. Alvin recovered faster, slowly dragging himself out of her, removing the full condom and just letting it fall on Jean's bed, not caring if it made a mess or not. He just pulled Jeanette closer and started kissing up her neck. He didn't need to ask if she enjoyed herself. The blush on her face and her exhausted breathing was more than enough.

They'd be switching soon, so he simply rested his head against hers, happy to spend the rest of their time together closely.

* * *

"G-Gah, Simon, harder~!" Eleanor squealed before being muffled by Simon's paw. The tall munk was reaming her from behind, one of her legs behind held up by his paw. Breaking through her hymen didn't hurt as much, and having her heat being banged out of her felt a lot better than she had hoped.

Simon grunted, gritting his teeth firmly as he tugs on Eleanor's tail, keeping her body pressed firmly against his own, making sure each thrust went in as deep as possible, hitting at her tender walls.

 _'Tight... Should be expected, I guess.'_ Simon thought, moving his paw from her tail as he laid himself on top of her, moving his paw up to her chest area, rubbing around until he found one of her teats, giving it a good pinch. "Come now, Ellie... We don't wanna wake up the whole neighborhood, do we?" He asks, breathing warmly against her neck.

"I don't care!" Eleanor responded, bucking her hips in order to move Simon's length around. "I-It feels good and I love it~!" Drool trickled from her mouth and down her chin, her body jiggling freely from the force of Simon's thrusting, her toes curling tight against the grass as she tried to squeeze her walls around him as best as she could, tugging on the condom a little as she milked his length.

Designing the condoms to maximize pleasure... Definitely an A+ idea. God, did it feel amazing! Basically, they were made to be as little noticeable as possible, while still being tough enough to handle a thorough session. A ribbed texture in the middle for pleasure for both parties, just for the heck of it. Ellie definitely seemed to love it.

Simon had to cover up her mouth again to muffle what would have been another loud moan. _'No wonder she sings highest...'_ Simon thought as he gave her a soft bite on the neck, pushing two fingers into her mouth as a distraction. Eleanor immediately went to licking and nibbling around his claws, now breathing heavily through her nose.

 _"I haven't felt this good before! I need more... more~!'_ the thought ran through her head nonstop as she bounced her rear against Simon's crotch, putting a paw to his to keep it in place, drooling on his claws while her walls clenched around him once more. Her ears flattened as she relished his moans. Never did she imagine such sounds coming from him, and yet here they were. Going at each other like rabbits, trying to make enough noise for everyone around to know exactly what they were doing.

"E-Eleanor...!" Simon grunted, suddenly biting down on the edge of her ear. All of her squeezing was driving him closer to the edge. Sure, the condom would hold fast, but she was clenching enough to nearly pull the thing off of him! Simon's paw returned to her tail, giving it a good yank before he pressed his thumb firmly on her tailhole. Eleanor squeaked, her blush suddenly getting stronger from the sensation, her whole body tensing up as she collapses in the grass, paws clamped firmly over both Simon's paw and her mouth as she moaned loudly into them.

Before he could react, Simon could feel the harsh splashes of hot juices against his shaft, knowing exactly what it meant. He started to kiss up the spots he had bit, trying to make her climax as great as possible.

Thrusting on her walls, kissing her neck, playing with her little teats, whatever it took to fully satiate her heat's demands.

After a full minute or two, Eleanor's moaning was reduced to a weak little squeaking, her body twitching slightly as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high. Simon pulled out of her, tearing the condom from his shaft and squeezing its base tightly. The whole ordeal had him as hard as he could possibly be, but any more stimulating down there would just make Eleanor faint.

"O-Open your mouth!" He pants, toes curling into the grass as he began stroking himself off in front of Eleanor, tilting his head back as he moans out loud, precum leaking heavily from his tip. Eleanor, soon catching her breath somewhat, nodded obediently, her mouth hanging open with her tongue rolled out cutely, waiting eagerly for him to reach his peak.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.

After a few seconds, Simon had lurched forward a bit, pushing the tip of his length into Eleanor's mouth, a loud moan escaping his lips as he started to unload himself right inside her mouth, his balls noticeably moving closer to his body as he fed the exhausted Chipette his cum, gripping her head to make sure not a single drop was wasted.

Eleanor's first reaction was to push him away. What a weird taste! Bitter, salty, and sweet all at the same time. She nearly gagged, but... the taste grew on her. After his first few spurts, the bitterness had nearly faded, leaving behind a relatively better taste on her tongue, which she happily gulped down.

"Gah... W-Wow... That was wild..." Simon panted as he moves from Eleanor, collapsing in the grass at her side. "Join the club, we've got jackets." Eleanor responded, laughing softly as she wiggled closer to him, their noses squished together softly in their intense afterglows.

No need to rush... Their paws met, fingers lacing delicately with each other's, locking them firmly. They were lost to the outside world, only thinking to keep a watchful eye on their new partner.

* * *

"Hehe, go Theo, go!"

It didn't take very long for Theo to get into the swing of things. Almost instantly, he had went from a terrified puffball, to an eager little butt shaker. He held on to the recliner's arm for support, humming a little tune to himself as his hips swayed to his rhythm, that pudgy rump of his bouncing hypnotically.

Brittany licked her lips as she watched his little performance, laying back against the chair's other arm, her paw down between her legs, fingers buried deep in her needy slit. Her arousal grew when Theo's tail swept off to the side, revealing his little pink entrance. He looked back at her, a blush nearly visible on his chubby cheeks as he pokes his tongue out. "You want it?" He asks.

"You have no idea." was her reply. Brittany forced herself to move her paw, grunting as she rolled onto her belly, crawling towards Theo, desire filling her stare. So many ways to make him squeal...

Her soaked paw went between his legs, grabbing his shaft firmly at the base. "M-My thing!" Theodore squeaked in surprise, his hind claws digging into the cushion below as he looked down at Brittany. "Ah ah ah. Don't you dare stop." She says, giving his rear a good slap with her other paw, causing it to jiggle.

 _'Didn't have to hit...'_ Theo thought, reaching back to rub the stinging spot on his rear. _'Why did it feel good?'_. He shrugs a bit, then starts to shake his rear again, biting his lip. The movement caused him to work his tender shaft against Brittany's paw, and it made his body quiver in bliss.

He only got louder as her thumb started to rub up against his tip; the most sensitive spot for him. "B-Brittany, not there, please!" Theodore whined, claws starting to tear the material of the chair. He had no choice but to continue, panting heavily as he wiggled his hips, driving his tip against her soft thumb more.

"P-Please..." He whimpered, his eyes shutting tight, pleasure surging wildly through him. Brittany started brushing her tongue against his fuzzy balls, her eyes focused on his butt yet again.

"Wonder what'll happen if I do this~" she hummed before giving his tip a gentle pinch.

What happened surprised the two of them. Theodore chomped down on the recliner arm to muffle a loud scream, cum starting to shoot out of his tip, the first couple spurts landing in her paw, while the remaining ones simply splattered messily on the cushion, forming a puddle between his legs.

Theo's eyes rolled back a little as he dropped to his knees, his cheek squished to the cushion as he collapsed, panting heavily as he tried to recover.

Brittany, taken by surprise at his sudden... Emission, blinked a few times, sniffing at the cum in her paw. "Wow... You really haven't been touched before." She says before licking her paw clean. His taste was rather salty, of course, but she swallowed it anyway. At least he had a fair amount of sweetness too.

"I... Don't know what that was... But I don't wanna stop doing it..." Theodore panted, having recovered enough to speak. Even after an eruption like that, he was still stiff as a board.

A grin came to Brittany's face. _'Don't worry. You'll do that a lot.'_ she thought. She rolled to her side, grabbing his jacket and rummaging through the front pocket, producing one of the rolled up condoms. Might as well have him know how to get one on now than later.

Laying on her back, Brittany grabbed Theodore's butt, pulling it closer until their crotches met. A way for him to have his fun while she got to watch his rear more.

Theodore looked back at her again, wiggling his hips a bit. "Hey, hold still." She said simply, tugging his tail. He nodded obediently, staying as still as he could manage. It wasn't exactly hard to get the thing on. Pinching the tip, placing it on him and rolling it down to the base, piece of cake.

"It feels weird." Theodore commented as soon as it was on, trying to peek down between his legs at it. "Well, that's gonna stop you from making me pregnant." Brittany responed simply, taking hold of his length and lining it up with her slit. If just stroking him off made him blow fast, there's no way he'd survive long in her.

"Okay... Now, there's gonna be a little barrier you'll have to go through, so just make it quick." Brittany says, biting down on her lip. "Just let me know when you'll- GAH, DAMMIT!" She screamed, clamping a paw over her mouth. Theodore didn't bother wasting time, simply dropping his hips down to her's, breaking through the flimsy barrier easily, his own moan nearly drowning out her scream.

 _'Just get him back later, Brittany'_ she thought, breathing heavily through her nose, deciding to focus on his rear instead. Then, she grinned. She gave his butt a harsh slap, making him yelp, then moan, giving a surprisingly rough thrust downwards, his tip brushing along her walls.

He needed no further instruction, instincts kicking in as he started to hump her eagerly, making both of their bodies bounce against the cushion below. Brittany could only watch as he had his way with her deflowered slit, a lustful haze in her eyes while she eyed his ass and his balls, almost like she was in a bit of a trance.

No words were really needed, their moans being all the signs needed for their obvious bliss. Brittany couldn't help smacking his rear every now and then just to get a few extra jiggles from him, not that he minded. When the stinging pain faded, there were just pleasurable tingles that spread over him.

"Y-You're- Aah! You're really good at this!" Brittany managed to gasp out, holding on to Theo's tail for dear life. The little hornball was making her head spin! His only "response" was to pick up his pace, giving up the full thrusts for short, rapid bounces against her, his tip jabbing at that spot again and again.

"That feeling... It's back!" Theodore whimpered, his claws tearing the cushion, causing some of the stuffing to spill out. And, of course, it wasn't much later before he was squealing again, giving one last thrust. This pushed Brittany over the edge first, forcing out a loud moan as she climaxed on him, making their crotches a sticky mess while Theodore filled the condom within her.

Brittany was left panting, her afterglow hitting like a ton of bricks. She rested her head against the cushion, her body trembling lightly as she laid out flat. "Gah, jeez Theo... That was amazing for a first time!" She says, looking down at him.

"Well... It just felt like I was supposed to keep going." Theodore says simply as he moves forward, pulling out of her slit, the condom nearly full to the brim, ready to fall off. "C'mon, we still have to regroup, don't we?" He asks, helping her to her feet.

* * *

"Hey, looks like everyone had a good time!" Alvin comments with a smile. Everyone was in Jeanette's bed now, not minding the stains. "So, I guess we're ready to switch up?"

Five heads nodded. After that first taste of their new life, it'd be foolish to delay it any longer. So, the swaps were made, Alvin now with Eleanor, Jeanette was hugging up to Theodore, and Simon was paired with Brittany.

The night was only just beginning.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alright, you guys! Kuro's gonna ask ya a question. What do you think? Should I keep making the chapters like this, or should I change it up? Lemme know! KRS, Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Heh. Thanks for waiting, you all. :) It does take a while to make every chapter as good as it can be. ANYWAY. Here's the next chapter. You all seem to be fine with the way it's set up now, so I'll just keep going. READ ON!**_

* * *

 _Love is helping_

Brittany... What would she be like? Simon couldn't help but keep an eye on her as she lead the way to her chosen spot; the pool in the yard. Once they were out there, Brittany had gone to retrieve the life preserver, dragging it into the water. Of course, they were still in the nude, so Simon carried his condom in paw.

Well, anyway, maybe she was... Excited? It was hard to tell with that slightly furrowed brow of hers. Clearly something more than just their nearing session was on her mind. Simon moved over to her, clearing his throat. "In the pool, Brittany? I didn't take you as one to let her hair get wet." he comments.

Contrary to his plan, Brittany didn't react as expected. Instead, she just turned to look at him. Tail low, paws crossed over her belly, and that brow still wrinkled. "Simon..." She started. She took a few steps towards him, a paw lightly clasped at her elbow. Simon couldn't help but blush beneath his fur, his eyes widening a bit as he found himself moving closer as well. His tail bristled as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as she let out a little sigh. Her actions were very... Jeanette-y.

"Si... You know we're gonna be taking a big step next time we switch... And you're a really smart guy. Do you... Know a little something about Alvin? In bed, I mean."

Not the question he expected. "Er... Brittany? Why would I know that?" He asks. She started to trace a claw through his chest fur, moving it in circles. "Well, he _did_ tell you all about his little fantasies and all..." She spoke. "I just thought you could tell me what I could do for him. Of course, I can make it worth your while~" Her paw moved quickly, now firmly in between his legs, right on his sheath.

"Yipe!" Simon's eyes went wide as he clamped a paw over his mouth, his blush getting stronger. "Hmmph... Fine, Brittany." He says, putting his paws on her shoulders. "But only if you can tell me something about Jean and Ellie. Seeing as they always hid themselves away with you around this time, I'm certain you know your fair share of secrets."

"Shoulda known you wouldn't be too easy." Brittany says, working her paw along his sheath slowly. "Jeez, you're big..." She gestured over to the floating life preserver. "Hop in and I'll tell ya what you want."

Simon tested the water first, shivering a bit as his toe met the cool water before he sunk in slowly, swimming into the floating ring, propped up against the inner edge. Brittany simply jumped on in, landing on all fours across from him, causing the whole thing to nearly flip over. Once they were balanced again, she lowered herself in the water, keeping her upper half out the water. "So... Let's see..." She tapped her claws on the ring. "Ellie kinda has a thing for scents. I heard her mumbling something about Theo's jacket last year."

 _'Probably would've been helpful a while ago...'_ Simon thought with a roll of his eyes. Brittany continued. "And Jean... Hmm. I guess you could just be kinda rough with her. Ya know, tail pulling and such. Oh! I thiiink she was saying something about being able to see herself?" Simon just eyed her closely. "You aren't lying, right?"

Maybe the part about Eleanor was right. But Jean wanting it rough?

"Hey, you got your answers! Now spill the beans." Brittany replied, flicking water at him playfully. Simon gave a sly smile. "Alright, alright. His feet are sensitive, as well as his tailhole." He says simply. "Now then, how about you spill the beans about yourself?"

Brittany gulped, watching him closely as he started to move closer to her.

* * *

 _Love is sensual_

Alvin watched on with both confusion and amusement. Eleanor had lead(dragged) him to the laundry room of all places, and she was currently nestled against a pile of his used jackets. She claimed that the musk on them wasn't bad, but arousing instead.

Alvin didn't have the heart to argue, especially with her current state.

"Hey, you can be rough, right?" She asked, taking a moment to leave his jackets be to look at him. Alvin blinked out of his daze to nod. "Ellie, look at who you're talking to. Who can be more rough than me?" Alvin asked, moving closer to her, enough to put a paw on top of her soft belly.

"Simon." She replied.

Alvin's ear twitched. Simon...? If HE was rougher, she must be horny. Alvin suddenly grasped Eleanor's paws at the wrists, holding them down to the pile of jackets. "Watch your mouth, little lady." he whispers in her ear. "You just might make me have to change your mind."

That only made Eleanor grin. "Awwh, did I strike a nerve~? Band leader can't handle the fact that his little bro can bang girls better?" She continued to egg him on, her tail swaying in amusement at his reaction.

 _'Alvin... Always with the big ego.'_ she thought, leaning her head up to kiss Alvin's nose. "Tell ya what. I'll just tell everyone you were able to make me cum, and you get to keep your precious pride~"

What happened next practically made Eleanor scream. But it was muffled. Alvin had grabbed one of his jackets, holding it up against her nose with one paw, while the other was firmly placed between her thighs, three digits buried deep within her damp slit, claws sheathed as much as possible of course.

"Skate on thin ice, and you're bound to fall in." Alvin growled in her ear before giving it a little bite.

Eleanor whined softly, her body starting to go limp in his hold, eagerly breathing in the musk from his jacket, her tail wagging side to side as she bucks her hips against his paw, walls clinging firmly to his digits. "Hmmmnh..." Her eyelids drooped a little, indulging in his masculine scent.

It wasn't a bad, nose bending smell. Far from it. Just... More of a warm, manly scent. A hard working, strong, athletic guy's. And with her being all heated, it just turned her on even more. She wriggled in Alvin's firm hold, panting a little in between intakes of his smell. He started kissing on her neck and sucking the spots he left behind, causing her to curl her toes in pleasure.

"Look at you... Acting all tough and certain, and for what? You're just a trembling mess." Alvin growls, pushing the jacket a little closer to her nose. Eleanor yelped softly as she felt his tongue trailing under her arm. "And that's hot~" He says softly, pushing his digits against her walls again, relishing in the slightly muffled moan she let out.

* * *

 _Love is awkward_

Apparently, just hugging wasn't enough to get much of a bond going. Theodore sat with his legs spread, his eager shaft free from the sheath and even dripping with precum. Jeanette was across from him, having decided to keep things in her bed. Theodore wriggled a little, even whistling softly.

It wasn't rocket science that the two of them didn't really interact much outside of their performances, or outside of their usual group.

Jeanette cleared her throat, scooting a little closer to him. Thankfully, Brittany had given her a little bit of information on getting through Theo's timidness, just in case it came up again. "Let's... get the hard part out of the way." Jeanette spoke.

She gave Theodore a nice kiss right on the neck, then moved her paws on down, one caressing his wide, warm furred tummy, while the other wrapped firmly around his cock, her thumb pressed to his tip softly.

Sure enough, Theodore was a moaning ball of fur almost immediately, his fur standing on end as a paw clamped down on top of Jeanette's, humping her paw softly. "Gah... Not the tip, Jean..." He squeaks. "Warm stuff started coming out of it a lot last time."

"Oh, really now?" Jeanette's tail bristled a bit. _'If he doesn't last long... hopefully he can go more than once.'_ she thought. "Oh, don't you worry about that, Theodore." She says softly, rubbing her cheek on his. "Just focus on feeling nice for now, okay?" Theodore's cute moans were only getting louder. Jeanette kept her thumb up against his tip, keeping the steady pressure there while she started to please herself, two digits snugly wiggling against her inner walls.

She moaned out against his ear, causing Theodore to turn his attention to her, nose twitching. "Hey... You smell sweet." He says, eyes closing as he continued sniffing, pushing softly against Jeanette as he rolled over onto all fours, his nose pressing up against her crotch. One sniff, and he was weak in the knees, his mind flooded by the enticing scent of her heat. Instinct kicking in, Theodore's tongue bolted out, rasping quickly against Jeanette's furry outer folds.

"Mmm... Taste sweet too!" Theodore's tail was swishing back and forth now, that timidity completely gone as he occupied himself to fully savoring the new, exciting flavor on his tongue. Jeanette, on the other hand, had to clamp her paw over her mouth to not scream in bliss. _'H-His tongue...! Too good!"_

Theodore's tongue pushed on in, jabbing away at her inner walls to gather whatever amounts of her juice he could reach. "T-Theo, ease up..." Jeanette managed to moan out, nearly collapsing herself as she tried to hold something for support.

He didn't. If anything, Theodore only got more excited, crawling even closer to her so he could push his tongue in more. He only stopped when Jean's voice basically cracked from pleasure. His tongue had hit up against that sensitive bundle of nerves within her, and she quickly pushed him away, panting heavily. "Jeez, you really get into it, huh...?" She asks, trying to catch her breath.

Theodore wiped his mouth clean, tail still wagging as he nods his head. Jeanette wrinkled her nose a little, laying down on her back.

If this is how he does with his mouth alone... Jeanette trembled with excitement at the thought.

* * *

Brittany sunk her front teeth into the life preserver, panting heavily through her nose as Simon ravaged her from behind. Even in the water, somehow he was rutting her harder than Theo had. And damn was her head in a spin!

"S-Saaahmuhn..." She moaned out, slurring his name as she wiggled her hips weakly. Simon's paws were on the floaty as well, right next to her own, so she grabbed on to them for support, arching her back a little as he bit along her neck, making her whole body quiver. "Come now, Brittany. Too stubborn to tell your own secrets~?" Simon whispers in her ear, his heavy breathing against her inner ear making her tremble yet again.

"I... Oh, gosh, just s-slow down a bit and I can t-talk!" Brittany squeaked, arching up her back as Simon just continued to ravage her. She moaned out loud, her feet kicking uselessly at the water as her grip tightened on his wrists. Her eyes shut tight, she lifted her hips a little, trying to get him in deeper. "I like... A-Aah... I like to..."

Simon grinned, pausing to wriggle his hips a little, making his shaft bump against the soft sides of her wall, grinding the ribbed part of the condom against her. "Yes, Brittany~?" He couldn't help but be amused by her. Mayhaps this plan of Alvin's will work after all? Brittany could be a great mate, as well as a sex partner.

"Slow down... I like it... gentle..." She mumbles, drooling on the life preserver, a heavy blush settled beneath her fur. "Rough sex is hot and all, but... Goin' gentler makes it last longer."

At her words, Simon started to calm himself, looking down into Brittany's soaked auburn fur. They had floated towards the middle of the pool from his rough thrusting alone. Panting, he rolls her over, looking her in the eyes before planting a kiss on her lips, wrapping an arm around her as he pushed back inside of her, giving heavy, slower thrusts into her. He couldn't help but to shudder himself. At this pace, it was much easier to feel her inner walls as they gripped his covered length.

It was easier to give an "answer" to her desperate clenches. Brittany pulled back from the kiss, panting weakly as she rests her head against the ring's inside. "B-Better... You're bigger than Theodore." She says, gently scratching behind one of Simon's ears as she hooked her legs around his hips. Simon grinned a little at the compliment. He had made the condoms, after all. He knew Theo had the smallest length.

Of course, no need to shoot down nice words.

"Why thank you, Brittany." He says, giving her a light kiss on the nose, wriggling his hips a little more. The friction felt rather amazing~ "I feel like I could cum just from this, to be honest." After such a wild start, it wasn't much surprise that the slower, more focused thrusting was getting him riled again.

Brittany wrinkled her nose a bit. She wasn't exactly close. "Well... Let's hold off on that for a while, hmm?" She planted a sweet kiss on his chest, rubbing her nose into his soft, dark fur as she moved her hips as well, guiding him towards her tender g-spot, proceeding to hump herself against his shaft, letting out an ecstatic moan.

Simon soon matched her pace, resting his forehead on hers as their gazes met once more, light and dark blue eyes locked together, focused on each other's impeding peaks. Brittany's claws gently dug into his back, her body pressed firmly against his as her eyes shut tight.

A few minutes had to pass, but once they did, Simon had Brittany pinned on their floating ring, his last few thrusts returning to his rapid pace as he moaned out loud, head tossed back as he began to fill up that condom, toes curling against the water as he filled up that piece of rubber. Brittany, reacting to the warmth against her g-spot, followed suit, hiding her face in Simon's chest to muffle herself as she hit her climax after him, her walls giving one last squeeze around his shaft as her own juices began to gush out into the water around them.

Their panting, satisfied, bodies soon came to an abrupt halt. Their floating ring bumped against the opposite edge of the pool. Simon, smiling at their little voyage, gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for riding the S. S. Simon. Feel free to come back any time~" He jokes, rubbing noses with Brittany, who laughed softly and tried pushing him away. "Simon, that's almost as bad as Alvin's little "Get Munked" failure."she says, letting him help her on out of the pool.

While she shook herself dry, Simon discarded the condom, simply tossing it aside. He held out a paw to her. "Chances are the others aren't done yet. How's about we just talk?" He offers. Brittany smiled, taking his paw. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Eleanor's moans mingled in with her squeals of pleasure. Alvin didn't stop forcing his digits into her, but he did climb on top of her so that his crotch was in her face. Eleanor could only breathe in the musk around his crotch, as Alvin would move his hips away and slow down his fingers whenever she tried to suckle on him.

"You'll earn that when you cum." He had said with that devilish grin of his. He knew just what she wanted, and purposely kept it from her.

She whimpered, biting her lip as she tried to resist. He wanted her to break, but she won't go down easy! Maybe. His digits DID feel amazing.

Eleanor couldn't help bucking her hips against his invasive digits, panting against his crotch fur heavily. "Aah...I-Is that all you've got, Alvin? I-I've fingered myself better!"

Alvin growled at her, then raised his hips, thrusting his shaft down into her mouth. "Ghf! There, since ya want it so much, you better suck it good!" Eleanor, after the initial gagging, actually went to suckling on him eagerly. His balls were planted riiight on her nose, fueling her with the musk she had come to love so much. The warm, fleshy feeling of his dick against her tongue was a big bonus too, being able to gulp down his tasty precum as much as she wished.

"Aah... Okay, maybe you can do this more." Alvin moaned, closing his eyes as he stirred his digits about, lightly pinching her inner walls to make her squeal on his shaft, sending sharp, pleasant vibrations through it, which rewarded her with just more pre.

Ellie's tongue slapped against Alvin's shaft, bathing it in her drool as she tried bobbing her head along his length, gaining a few moans of pleasure from Alvin, who had started humping her face rather hard. His balls were smacking against her nose each time be brought his hips down. Not that she minded though.

It gave her a chance to breathe before being brought back into a musky, furry state of bliss. It felt like time itself had stopped just for them to savor every last second of this moment. Alvin even took his digits out of her in order to put his tongue there instead, dragging it along Ellie's tender walls. And in return, she took hold of his balls, gently squeezing and scratching through the fur with a claw while she gave him a thorough tongue bath.

"Fuck... might wanna ease up, Ellie~. I'm not sure how many times I can cum in one go." Alvin warned, his dick twitching against her tongue. Eleanor's response was to push her crotch even closer to his face, whining around his length. Her suckling was more desperate now, her fur standing on end while she practically milked him with her mouth.

Simon's taste was addicting, so Alvin's must be just as good, if not better.

Alvin soon found himself unable to even thrust anymore. Ellie had grabbed his tail and was holding him down, breathing heavily against his sac while she sucked him off. _'Feels like she's gonna suck the whole thing off...!'_ Alvin thinks, now only able to wiggle his hips around.

It didn't take very long for him to end up moaning out loud, his tail quivering in her hold while he gave her mouth a nice, warm filling of his creamy goodness. His foot had even kicked at the clothes beneath them a few times while Eleanor gulped around his shaft.

Once he was nice and spent, Alvin rolled off of her, panting as he started to recover. "Ohhh no you don't, big boy." Before he knew it, his shaft was wrapped up in the second condom, and Eleanor had sat herself down on it, taking him all the way into her tight folds. "You're gonna let me cum, or I tell everyone you can't please a girl~"

There was a tauntingly playful tone to her voice. But before Alvin could protest, she had already started bouncing herself on him, making him grunt softly each time she dropped back on him, her soaked walls squeezing and tugging on him, both condom and cock. "Aah... C-C'mere. I wanna kiss."

Alvin leaned up obediently to kiss her mouth; tilting his head slightly as their tongues met, pushing against each other for dominance, spit swapping between them while Eleanor picked up her pace. Alvin moved his paws to her chest, rubbing around lightly until he found his prize; her sensitive, hidden teats. He pinched them both, then gave a good tug.

Ellie practically screamed into his mouth afterwards, her entire body quivering as she hit a rather rough climax, claws sinking into Alvin's chest fur for support while she rode out her orgasm, drooling into his mouth as her tongue slipped, leaving Alvin's to rest proudly over hers.

One lengthy, panting filled afterglow later, and Eleanor gave Alvin a rather weak punch on the chest. "You... Gah... You better be able to love better than you can fuck~" she managed to say, resting her head on his shoulder as she held him close.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Hey, we're world famous chipmunks. I'm pretty sure we can make a relationship like this work~" he says proudly.

After all, next session would be tying the knot just perfectly for them all.

"I'll even let you keep all my jackets when I'm done with them~" he comments, playfully making her squeal as he drags his tongue along her exposed armpit. "A-Alvin, noohohoo!" Eleanor squealed, pawing at his face weakly. "Hey, I might as well make it last before we gotta swap." He says with a playful hum.

"This group thing is my best idea ever~"

* * *

Jeannette leaned her head against her pillow, panting away. Her paw was between her legs, holding down Theodore's head while he ate her out.

Interestingly, he was very open to experimenting when he was horny.

So, after a short break to the kitchen, Jeanette had a bottle cap full of apple flavored jelly, some of which currently being lapped up by an eager Theodore, much to both of their pleasure.

Theo looked up at her, panting as he licked away the mix of jelly and Jeanette's cunt juice. ' _What a deal~. I get all this sweet stuff AND I can feel good~'_ he thought, tail bristling up with glee, watching as Jeanette smeared more of that jelly onto her inner folds.

"You know, you'd make an amazing lab partner at this rate~" Jeanette said, moaning out again as Theodore went to dig in. He slurped up and down her tender walls, lashing his tongue about to get every little glob of jelly his tongue could reach. "I'll do it if it involves eating something yummy~" Theodore replied.

Jeanette laughed softly, reaching down to scratch behind his ear. "I think you would be perfect for finding out some interesting mixtures~. I considered making an aphrodisiac last year."

Theodore's blank expression said it all. "Heh. Let's save that for later, buddy." Jeanette said.

He nodded his head, letting out a little burp as he lays down on his back, scratching his tummy lazily. Jeanette smiled down at him. "Here. Let's go to the fun part." She moved down between his legs, putting her paws on top of Theo's shoulders.

Luckily, Theodore was all out of his sheath still, wrapped snugly in the condom(she had to help him a little with putting it on). "I'll lead, okay? You just stay still." She says.

With Theodore laying openly for her, Jeanette lined his coated tip with her entrance, bucking her hips forward. Due to his size, she took him in completely in one go. Her back arched and she grabbed Theodore's feet by his ankles, holding his feet together while she humped herself on him.

Like Alvin did for her, Jeanette moved her nose to Theo's toes, sniffing at them before licking. This made him squeak, laugh, and moan at the same time. "J-Jeanette, no~!" He gasped, wiggling his toes desperately as she continued her onslaught, constantly covering his soft paw pads in wet licks.

Theodore's squirming combined with her thrusts sent wild surges of pleasure throughout them both, their soft, sweet moans mingling perfectly. Their simple "ooh"s and "ahh"s were just the beginning of their little symphony of bliss. Adding in Theodore's giggly moans only added to their "music", bodies colliding and separating in a wet, sloppy slap, echoing their current speed.

"J-Jeanette!" Theodore moaned, softly pressing his feet closer to her face and laughing as her whiskers brushed against his tender foot pads.

It was weird for him. So far, he thought he'd be the one doing all the work, but here wass Jeanette, thrusting herself onto his shaft and giving his feet a thorough tongue bath, no less!

"Gah... are you getting close, Theodore?" Jeanette asks, panting against his feet as she nuzzles between his toes, nibbling at the pads lightly. She didn't need a real answer. The way his shaft was throbbing inside of her was a good enough signal. Jeanette rubbed her nose against his toes, her breaths becoming shaky and uneven as she adjusted herself, driving Theo's length as deep inside of her as she could manage, moaning out his name while she wiggled her hips. "Come on... let it out, Theo! Give me your cum!"

"I-I..." Theodore covered his mouth, his tail swishing rapidly as it tried to coil around Jeanette's. His body spasmed once, then he let out a grunt, wiggling from Jeanette's hold and pinning her to her bed, pressing his lips to hers in a firm kiss.

Jeanette's eyes went wide from the sudden change. Her moan was silenced by Theo's mouth, now only to pant through her nose as he did the same. Gosh, he was surprisingly rough... Poor Eleanor, she'd probably drive him crazy!

Theodore reached around, holding the back of Jeanette's head to keep her in the kiss, his tongue rubbing on hers as he let out a tiny whine, giving one more thrust before stopping, his claws hooking deep in the bed below, tearing it up a little as he began filling the condom, his moan resonating with Jeanette's as their climaxes hit one right after the other, Jean's juices making a mess of his crotch as he holds her tight.

He kept her in his warm embrace, breaking the kiss and panting by her nose. "I... Can we do more experiments like this?" He asks hopefully. Jeanette wrinkled her nose from the mixed scent of jelly, spit, and her own juices on his breath. Definitely not as strange as the taste was.

"Let's get a date in first, then we'll do more." She answers softly, playing with the tuft of fur on his head. "For now, I just wanna hug."

Theodore nodded eagerly, his tail swaying back and forth as he continued hugging her.

* * *

One more switch. Another meeting on Jeanette's bed, cum stains and used condom ignored again. This time, they delayed a bit. With all the condoms used up, there was a largely increased risk.

"So... are we ready?" Alvin asked to break the silence. No response. "I mean... this is what we were leading up to and all..." he continued. Again, no reply. Alvin stomped his foot, which only caused him to bounce on the bed. "Oh, come on guys! I know it's weird, but we can't just stop, can we?"

"I dunno, Alvin..." Theodore spoke from his spot on the pillow. "Should we really do this?" He asks as his ears lower. He looked at Eleanor nervously.

"I know it's a risk... but think about it. If everything goes well, the girls wouldn't be all heated up anymore. What's the worst that can happen?" Alvin responded.

"Babies, Alvin." Brittany piped up. "It doesn't happen all that often nowadays, but... Our performing lives would be kinda over." She watched as Alvin approached her, taking her paws into his. "Britt, it's been a long night. And... I've decided... that I'd be ready to give that up if it meant that I get to be with you guys. We're a family, and... Well, you know what I mean."

Brittany sighed softly, squeezing Alvin's paw. "We're gonna have some talking to do, mister." She says, leading the way off of the bed, leaving the other four to themselves.

"Well... that happened." Eleanor says, setting herself down at Theodore's side. "I for one wouldn't mind some little ones running about." Her words seemed to ease Theoore's nerves, as he simply wrapped his arms around her. "Anything to make you happy." He tells her.

"C'mon big guy. I know just where to go~" Eleanor hums, giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed, leaving out of the room with Theodore in tow.

This left Simon and Jeanette to their lonesome. Simon looked away, sitting at the edge of the bed, his back turned to Jeanette. He sat there, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Simon... You didn't say anything." Jeanette spoke as she sat at his side, swaying her feet a little. "That's not like the Simon I know and love." She added, laying down so her head rested lightly in his lap.

"Jeanette... yesterday we were all friends. And now... now we're all just ready to go ahead and reproduce. It's all changing so fast... I don't even want to think about what Dave will say when he finds out."

This made Jeanette roll over, looking him in the eyes. "Well... Why do we have to worry? We're old enough to make these decisions for ourselves." When Simon didn't reply, she rolled over onto her belly, cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "Simon, please... I know it's all weird, but... I don't want things to stay awkward between us."

He couldn't help looking into her eyes. "Alright, Jeanette." He says, holding on to her paw. "Where do you want to go?"

This brought a nervous smile to Jeanette's face as she gestured for him to follow her as she left the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Phew. Another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed, cuz this one took a while to make. Plus I went on a little vacation. :P Anyways, thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be good too.**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Love is Promising_

Alvin grumbled under his breath. So much for wanting to talk! Brittany had gone into the bedroom, closing the door in his face. She had insisted that she'd give him some sort of signal for when he could come in.

He paced around a little, his tail flicking side to side with impatience. The fact that he had gone all the way with her sisters was one thing, but knowing that this time he'd be going in unprotected only made him anxious.

A light tap broke his thoughts, sounding like something hitting the door. He looked up, ears twitching as he heard a second tap. He grunted, leaping on the door handle and pushing down, slipping his way into the room.

Naturally, he began climbing up the ladder towards Brittany's bed. The familiar scent of Jeanette's arousal hit his nose as he passed her bed, wrinkling his nose a little. What could she be doing with Simon...?

Again, his thoughts were broken. This time, by... music? An upbeat, somewhat jazzy tune... It felt strangely familiar to him.

 _"Honey, you're a sweet thing. And you look so fine. All I ever wanted, is to make you mine."_

Brittany's singing. It always sounded like an angel, or a siren, or... a goddess. Smooth, sweet, and oh so luring. He swished his tail to the tempo, climbing his way onto the bed.

There she was, facing away from him. Her hips swayed side to side, making her tail sweep lightly over the blankets like a fuzzy metronome. At her feet was a phone, the source of the familiar tune.

She noticed his arrival, peeking over her shoulder and grinning, now holding her tail up high. " _Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do. To get lucky with you."_

Alvin grinned a little as he kept his eyes on her. "Oh, I'll tell you alright~"

Brittany gave him a slight "Don't interrupt" glare, turning around to face him now, getting down on all fours as she approached him. _"Boy, I really love you. With my heart and soul."_ She planted a kiss to his lower belly, slowly making her way up his body. Her paw went in between his legs, grasping his balls firmly, a confident smile coming to her face from Alvin's sudden "Eep!". _"Honey, won't you take me where I want to go?"_

She leaned a little closer to him, dropping her volume to a whisper, giving his ear a little bite. _"Give me a clue. Tell me what I need to do. To get lucky with you."_ Alvin trembled a bit, swaying his tail in time with hers. The anxiety had melted away, eyeing her curiously as she used her foot to turn the music down.

"Awwh, you know I missed hearing you sing." Alvin says, a paw over his heart as he feigned an injury. Brittany only cleared her throat. "I'm outta practice, okay? Besides, it looks like it worked fine enough." She gestured downwards, eyeing his emerging length. "That's what had Jean and Ellie so flustered? You'd better do a good job, honey."

"Even when you're heated, you still find time to try and knock me down." Alvin replies with a scoff, wrapping his arms around Brittany's waist as he yanked her closer, giving her a kiss on the lips. "And you have the weirdest way of wanting to talk things out, by the way."

Brittany flicked his nose. "Sex first, then talks." She says simply, grabbing hold of Alvin's shaft at the base. That hushed him up quickly, his claws sinking into the bed below as he moaned out, even humping into Brittany's hold.

 _ ***Brittany's POV***_

Oh Alvin... I rubbed my legs together while I let him have fun with my paw. This damn heat's getting unbearable... Sure, Simon and Theo did a good job, but I didn't even get to really feel their cum inside of me. Plus, the condoms felt a little weird, despite all the pleasure.

But if he shoots in me... How are we gonna raise a kid? Or two... I bit my lip, shaking my head a little. Thinking about it now is just gonna kill the mood. Besides, Alvin can be responsible when he needs to.

I leaned my head forward, kissing the tip of his cock a few times, dragging my tongue against it. Knowing him, a little teasing would go a long way. Alvin was moaning his head off in no time, dropping down onto his butt. I crawled a little closer, making sure he was watching as I licked along his cock. I even pressed my chest against the rest of him, letting him grind on me while I bathed the tip in licks.

And I thought Theodore moaned like a girl! All the noise Alvin was making made Theodore seem quiet. I guess I should get used to it. Alvin really knows how to go after something he really likes.

"B-Britt... Oh, god, Brittany...!" He moaned, his feet pressing against my shoulders. `Grabbing him at the ankles, I pulled him a little closer, gently closing my mouth around his tip, giving him my best "Do you love it?" face. His answer was a blast of pre on my tongue.

Thank goodness he actually tastes good! Not the level of sweetness Theodore had, but still pretty good. I swallowed it down, slowly taking more of him into my mouth.

I squeaked, though, when he made his move. Next thing I know, he's looming above me, his balls pressed down on my nose, while his head was in between my legs.

"G-Gah, Alvin!" I grabbed his waist, squeezing firmly.

I really hope we end up being mates now. That tongue of his is way too good to give up!

* * *

 _Love is compromising_

The bathroom? Such a strange choice. But Jeanette really insisted on going.

Simon followed Jeanette's lead, leaping his way carefully up onto the counter, claws lightly clicking on the surface as he lands. Jeanette smiled softly as he moved to her side, reaching out to hold her paw.

"So, uh... Simon?" Jeanette started, gently squeezing his paw. "I hope you don't mind, but..." Her gaze went down, eyeing his crotch area with interest. "After all that's happened... I'd really like it if you were kinda rough on me."

Simon's ear flicked. Looks like Brittany at least told the truth. "Of course, Jeanette. I'll do whatever you wish." He cupped her cheek lightly, turning her head up slightly. "But... First, tell me you really want this." He speaks. "I don't want to make you pregnant if you aren't completely sure about it."

"Simon, I wouldn't have gone ahead and did it with Alvin AND Theodore just to call it quits now." Jeanette said, giving Simon a kiss on the cheek. "Now... Please. As my mate. Be rough~"

 _ ***Simon's POV***_

I gulped as she said that. Was... Was this Jeanette? She got down on all fours, facing the mirror ahead and raising her tail. Maybe it was her heat...

"I-I'm waiting~" I lowered my ears, gulping. Definitely my Jeanette. I took in a deep breath. Brittany and Eleanor were easy... But Jeanette... She's the one I've loved the longest. Even before the heat.

To think I was so bitter to Alvin for his fantasies about her... Here I am, not even able to please her!

Time for that to change.

"As you wish, Jeanette." I say. My thoughts went to the island... To Simone. Just a little bit, enough to work up some courage.

Next, I grabbed hold of Jeanette's tail, holding it up for her in one paw while the other was at her entrance. Without hesitating, I pushed into her, two digits fitting snugly within her tender folds. The sound of her moaning was reward enough for me.

"Oohhhh.. S-Simon, yes..." Jeanette bowed her head, lowering her chest down to the counter and keeping her rear up. I couldn't help noticing just how wet she was. The heat was definitely taking its toll on her. I bit my lip, letting my paw run along her back while my digits pushed against her soaked walls. If this is what she wants... Then I'll give her everything she desires.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Jeanette bit down on her paw softly, panting through her nose while she gave her hips a wiggle, pushing a little closer to Simon, her juices leaking out around his digits. "How's that? You like it?" Simon asked, trying to add a harsher edge to his voice.

"M-Mmph! Yes, I do!" Jeanette's ears lay flat against her head, on her tiptoes now to give Simon full access to her holes. He moved himself behind her, grabbing hold of her butt and tugging her softly, wrinkling his nose before lowering his head. Jeanette's moan turned into a full squeal as she felt his warm, wet tongue rasp along her puckered hole, her breathing getting heavy as he continued to lick the spot.

Simon pulled back, giving her rear a soft bite. "Then... You be a good girl and moan louder." He orders, slowly circling a claw around her clit, adding a little pressure against the tiny bump. As expected, Jeanette nearly screamed with pleasure, humping against Simon's paw desperately. Simon pinched her little love bump in between two claws, lightly stroking it like a small cock.

Jean's eyes shut firmly, chest heaving from sheer excitement. The heat was beginning to fade in with her pleasure, building up like a big coil in her loins, only getting tighter and tighter as it threatened to snap.

"Hold it."

Jeanette squeaked as Simon pulled away from her, this time standing in front of her with his hands on his hips. "W-Why... Why did you stop? I was getting close." She whines, reaching between her legs to finger herself.

No response.

Instead, Simon pressed the tip of his length to her lips, having gotten completely stiff from feeding her desires. With no explanation needed, Jeanette opened up obediently, gagging lightly as Simon thrust into her mouth, starting to hump against her tongue slowly. As reward, Simon returned to playing with her clit, tugging it downwards softly while he used his other paw to caress her rear. "Very good..." Simon groaned, ducking down under her tail again, licking at her tailhole again.

"Hnngh... S-Simon, wait..." Jeanette grunted around his length, gagging when it caused his length to bump against the back of her throat. He gave a few extra thrusts, but slowed himself down enough for her to speak. "I... Can we skip to the fun part? I really want you inside of me."

Simon cracked a smile, nodding as he dismounted her face, scratching along her back softly. "As much as I like your mouth... I am curious about your vagina. But, tight or not..." He says, pausing to kiss her on the nose.

"I'll stay in charge for you."

* * *

 _Love is listening_

"You chose the best spot, Ellie!"

Theodore's tail wagged side to side, seated on a counter, eyes wide in excitement. Eleanor had brought him to the kitchen, of all places. Eleanor hummed to herself as she climbed out of a cabinet, dragging along a box as she went to Theo's side.

"If there's one thing I know, it's how much you LOVE food, Teddy." She spoke, laughing softly as she watched his nose go to twitching. "Hey... What's that box?" Theodore asks, his tail wagging side to side. It only went faster as Eleanor produced a small chocolate chip cookie from within. He reached for it, only to whimper as she yanked it away.

"Now, Theo, you're gonna be a good boy and do as I say, okay?" Eleanor patted his head, then cleared her throat. "Now get on all fours. We're gonna make you nice and horny."

Immediately, Theodore was on all paws, his tail curled upwards instinctively as he turned his gaze up. Ellie walked around him, gently running her paw down his sides. A smile was noticeable on her face. "Very good, Theo. Now... Before you make me a mommy, you're gonna make me squeal first." She sat down in front of him, her legs parted to reveal her pink core.

Unexpectedly though, Theodore was all too eager to oblige, stuffing his face between her thighs and slurping up and down her outer folds. Eleanor had to quickly bite her lip to muffle herself, her whole body trembling as she tried to push his head back. "W-Whoa there, Theo! I didn't think you'd be that good!" She gasped, finally managing to nudge him away from her slit, which had begun to drip, as if it missed the warmth of his tongue.

"Hehe, sorry. But Jeanette had me do the same thing, and she tasted really nice!" He says, wiping his mouth clean. "Though I think I like your taste better."

Eleanor wrinkled her nose a bit. So much for teaching him that! "Well..." She cleared her throat, spreading her legs again, this time reaching between her legs to spread open her folds for him, keeping the inner pink exposed. "I'm guessing she didn't have you get the REALLY good spots." Theodore tilted his head, blushing as he watched her begin to play with herself. Her paw was staying outside, laying with the very top of her opening. "Nnngh... D-Do what you just did, but this time, focus on that little bump." Eleanor instructed.

Nodding, Theodore went to work happily, relishing in Eleanor's loud moans while he bathed her clit in rough, quick licks.

 _ ***Theodore's POV***_

I really hope Eleanor's gonna let me do this a lot. She tastes so good! Between her and the cookies, I'd give them up forever just to keep doing this~ She sounds so pretty when she's moaning! Plus I like the way she's holding my head down; even her claws feel nice.

"T-Theodore, oh goood..." Eleanor moaned out, tugging at my hair softly. I squeaked as she wrapped her legs around my head, keeping me locked by her sweet hole. I wiggled my tongue on in, cleaning away her juice while my nose bumped against that tiny button. My thingy was getting all hard again, and I shivered when the tip poked against the counter.

Gosh, it's so sensitive...

I think Ellie knew, because she made me roll over not too long after. "Keep going." she said. I was about to, but then she licked my tip! I squirmed, biting my lip as she licked it again.

That feeling was coming back, and gosh did it feel good! My thing was twitching like crazy, already leaking stuff while I squeezed Eleanor's hips. "E-Ellie, no, it's gonna make a mess!" I warn. She didn't hear me. Next thing I know, and my whole length is feeling warm and wet! It was all in Eleanor's mouth, and her tongue was hitting it from the sides.

I curled my toes and shook my head, trying to distract myself by giving her little bump a good kiss and lick, but it just made her groan. It felt like it was vibrating my length, and I kicked my foot a little. Eleanor was working her head up and down, and I could hear her swallowing the slimy stuff that leaked out of me. It must taste really good if she was moaning like that...

Thankfully, she pulled off of it, and I could hear her panting. "Theo... I don't want you to hold back. If you feel like you're about to cum, just let it out for me. I've been waiting all night for it~" she said. I knew I was blushing. I could feel it on my cheeks. I nodded my head, going back to licking all over her little bump again, this time gently nipping it, copying whatever she did to my tip.

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Theodore groaned lowly, his whole body quivering as his climax began to creep up again. Beneath Eleanor, he couldn't move himself away, having no choice but to continue pleasing her clit.

Lashing his tongue out again and again, he wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist, pressing his nose to her slit in order to take in it's sweet, tempting fragrance. he pushed his tongue inside, dragging it along her walls, even moaning right into her when she trailed her tongue against his base. He dug his claws into her fur, toes curling as he gave a weak thrust upwards.

Eleanor's eyes went wide as she suddenly gagged, having to pull off of his shaft to recover, receiving several spurts of his jizz onto her face. "Gah! I didn't think you'd be _that_ quick!" She squeaks out, quickly trying to catch the rest of his cum in her mouth. He didn't reply, what with being stuck beneath her, only able to moan against her silky nethers while he unloaded himself, his hold on her getting weaker. Ellie held his hips down firmly, keeping him from thrusting while she drank the rest of his cum, pulling back to wipe her mouth clean.

"Mmf... Okay, Theo. NOW we get to the fun part." She says, turning herself around until their crotches met. He watched her as she leaned over, retrieving the cookie and holding half of it in her mouth.

"Now hold me tight~"

* * *

Brittany screamed out in pleasure, her claws digging firmly into the bed below, nearly tearing through the sheets. Alvin was right on top of her, his foot resting atop her butt while he had his way with her, pounding at her cunt roughly. He had his paws pinned firmly to her back, helping her stay down.

"Gah... W-We definitely have to keep doing it like this~" He growled out, leaning his head down enough to give her a good bite on the ear. Beneath him, Brittany nodded her head desperately, pushing her hips closer to him. Whatever last amounts of heat that was in her was being rutted out, Alvin's shaft ramming into her soaked walls delivering both pleasure and relief, as well as a steady amount of his precum, mingling with her own juices before leaking out of her. She held her head back, swaying her tail. "I-If I'm not too pregnant... Then we're definitely doing this... e-every night!" She pants.

Alvin looked down at her with a wicked grin. "Careful what you say. I'm gonna make you keep that promise~" He grunts, picking up speed and wincing slightly as his balls slap against her crotch. He gently pressed his claws into her back, getting a better hold of her as he rocks her body each time their crotches meet. "Guh... A-And it'd be awesome~"

Brittany's tail coiled around his thigh, holding him firmly as she nods her head. Whether it was the heat talking or not, getting down and dirty with him was definitely more amusing than anything else they'd have done. Having it happen everyday? Even better!

 _'Would it even be safe to do it then...?'_ She couldn't help but think. Alvin broke her train of thought pretty soon though, his tip jabbing against her tender spot enough to make her gasp and toss her head back. "A-Ah! Alviin!" She moaned. He moved his paws, reaching around to grip at her chest, tugging her up until she was sitting down in his lap, facing him.

"Mmmf... H-Hell, maybe we'd even be able to experiment~" He pants against her neck, then kissing the same spot over and over again before giving her collarbone a gentle bite, sucking on the spot. Brittany trembled, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around him, his quick thrusts making her bounce up and down, walls trying to cling to his thick length, milking it for more of his precum. "Judging by how wet you are, I'd say y-you'd love that!" Alvin says, that sly grin coming back to his face as he looks to her face.

Brittany averted her gaze, feeling a hot blush burning on her cheeks as her body trembled. Just hearing him tease about it made her feel wetter... She must've been making his crotch a mess. She squirmed a bit, wrapping her tail around his once more as she cupped his cheeks, gently guiding his mouth to one of her hidden teats, giving him a "Please do it" kind of gaze.

She almost didn't have to. Alvin was at her nipple in no time, nibbling and sucking on it, placing his paws on her butt to help her bouncing, his entire shaft throbbing wildly against her inner walls. He even yanked on her tail every now and then, keeping his eyes on her face as he tended to her teats. "H-Have I ever told you... You're r-really beautiful?" He asks, a little bridge of drool connecting his lip to her nipple. "N-Not to mention you're really fun to hang out with and-"

"A-Alvin, I'm glad you like everything about me, b-but I don't think now's the time for all that." Brittany interrupts, giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

Even though he could be pretty annoying sometimes, he sure could even things out by being a real sweetheart. Even when he insists to not mention it. It was actually kind of cute to watch him get all flustered when she mentioned it before.

He rolls his eyes, grunting as he humps her a little harder, making sure to grind his tip on her sweet spot. "H-Hey, sorry for trying to not seem like I only like sex~" He huffs, looking away from her playfully. "Besides, i gotta distract myself. I was about to cum. Aaaaalll in your fertile little slit~"

Brittany's cheeks darkened as she lightly punched his chest. "A-Alvin, that's what I want!" She complains, crossing her arms. "How else am I gonna h-have my heat end?" Alvin smirked up at her, licking along her lips. "Alright. But remember, you're the one who said it."

Before she could reply, Alvin had changed their position again, this time laying her flat on her back, his paws holding hers down to the bed. He kissed her right on her lips, his tongue exploring the wet warmth of her mouth as he went to plowing her as roughly as he could manage. Brittany's moan was reduced to a cute muffled groaning, her tongue lightly pushing against Alvin's as she grasped him firmly. He was driving her into her own climax.

Alvin hooked his arms around her, planting his feet down, slowing down in order to bury himself inside of her. Without warning, he was moaning into Brittany's mouth, his length twitching as he started to fill her. "Nnngh! Ulphmm!" Brittany moaned, almost getting his name out as she held him tightly, a wave of intense pleasure washing over her body as she cums with him.

Something about being filled... that heat coming directly from her lover, making her insides a sticky, satisfied mess... Brittany sighed through her nose as she fell back against the blankets, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath.

"Gah... That oughta be worth a few pups, eh Britt?" Alvin asked, panting right by Brittany's nose. She wrinkled her nose, pushing at his face a little. "I love you, but your breath could be a little bit better." She says jokingly, licking his nose. "And... You'd better turn out to be a good dad, Alvie. I wouldn't wanna raise them up on my own."

He pushes her softly, smiling. "I'll be the best dad you've ever seen." he promises, giving her a kiss on the lips to seal the deal.

* * *

"Jeanette, y-you really do have a s-strange turn on."

Simon moaned into Jeanette's soft neck fur, giving her a light bite on the neck as he humped her wildly, his paws occupying her chest area, playing with the two hidden teats there. Jeanette was just moaning away, one eye nearly closed as she made herself watch her and Simon's reflections in the mirror.

Having to watch herself... Her own pleasured face, as well as Simon's, knowing full well of what she had allowed to happen to herself, and doing it with the chipmunk she loved most... Absolute bliss. Having him be more forceful was a plus as well!

"Gnh... I-I think I'm gonna need a moment when we're done..." She pants, drooling on the counter top as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her claws scraping at the smooth surface.

Every time he moved in, it was a surge of hot, tingly pleasure rushing through her body, only to be quickly quelled as he withdrew. A continuing cycle of extreme pleasure and emptiness that made her head spin, lost within a stupor of horniness that she loved so much. Jeanette weakly curled her toes, tilting her head back as Simon loomed over her once again, his paws pressing down against her shoulders.

Then, a playful smile came to her face. A silly, yet somewhat arousing thought played through her thoughts.

"Hehe, d-do you like having my holes to yourself... daddy?"

The question made Simon's cheeks burn with a blush, thankfully hidden by his dark fur. He gulped, beginning to look away. "You d-don't have to act embarrassed." Jeanette pants out. "I felt you get harder when I asked~!"

Simon growled softly, moving a paw to give her a firm swat across her rump. Jeanette's tail went stiff, lifted up in response as she moaned louder, managing to wrap her tail around his waist once. "Gah... D-Do that again, please~" She begged.

"Y-Your fetishes truly are strange!" Simon grunts, grasping her rear in both paws and squeezing down, gritting his teeth as he sped up his thrusting, abandoning precision in order to simply drive her wilder.

 _'Do I admit that I like hearing her call me... that?'_ he thought, biting down on his lip. He had expected Brittany to be more like this... But, he loved Jeanette far too much to deny her her satisfaction. Even if it made him flustered.

He lowered his head until his mouth was by her ear. "Y-You moan louder for daddy, and maybe you'll get more "special touches"." he whispers, lightly trailing his tongue along the back of her ear. Sure enough, Jeanette's moans grew louder, her paw pressed to the mirror in order to keep herself steady, tail swishing against Simon's wildly thrusting hips. And thus, she was rewarded, another seat across her butt followed by a soft, gentle rubbing over the spot.

Jeanette whimpered softly, turning her head in order to kiss him on the lips, using her other paw to hold on to his head, panting through her nose, more of relief now than arousal. How lucky was she that Simon was so quick to let her live out a fantasy? Surely it was strange for him... But at least he seemed to be having fun with the oddity.

"A-And I thought you were good with your mouth... Your slit is divine~" Simon groans, slowing down a little in order to stir his shaft about, precum and pussy juice smearing onto him as he felt around, any sign of a more sensitive spot. Jeanette even helped by wiggling her hips. Her sudden squeak told him everything he needed to know. Grinning, Simon turns her attention back to their reflections, cupping her cheek to keep her facing forward as he went to humping that spot he found, his eyes sliding closed as their moans combined, lightly echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Uhhn.. D-Daddy, I think I'm gonna cum!" Jeanette grunts, her ears laying flat against her head. Simon was causing her glasses to slip down her nose, making them go askew slightly, leaving her with partially blurry vision. Yet she could still make out his face, even if it was just slightly. That was pleasure in his expression, and she was the cause.

Simon gripped her waist firmly, holding her hips up to his, closely watching her body with interest. His only focus now was to satisfy her and extinguish her heat. "D-Don't you worry... Daddy's close too!" He replies, groping her thighs and even lightly combing through the fur with his claws.

Tugging her body closer, Simon grunted as he lifted Jeanette up by her thighs, holding her off the counter top as he continued thrusting into her, hiding his face against her back.

"Here it comes, Jeanette!" Simon gave her a slight bite, holding her down as he finally starts to fill Jeanette's slit with his load, groping her thighs lightly as she moans out his name. She hit her own orgasm as well, her toes curling as she kept her eyes open.

The flames of her heat died down, leaving just the satisfying warmth of afterglow as it flows through her body. Jeanette could only pant out loud, too exhausted to really speak.

A fair set of minutes pass, and Simon slowly pulls out of her, watching the remains of their shared pleasure dripped out into the counter.

"Well, Jean... I never thought you'd be so... well... perverted." Simon says, sitting her down in his lap again as he rubs his nose on her neck. Smiling, the chipette leaned into his light caresses. "Well... Brittany kinda told me about how much Theo liked getting spanked, so I kinda thought it would be fun too..."

Simon rolls his eyes, patting her belly softly. "Oh Jean... You're something else." He says, letting out a little sigh.

They wouldn't be able to do this so much... not when the pups arrive, at least. Simon held on to Jeanette's paws, shaking his head as he embraced her.

That was a thought for another day.

* * *

Theodore whimpered, arching up his back as he gagged lightly. Eleanor had locked him in a deep kiss, feeding him half of the cookie at the same time; a reward for his performance earlier. She licked along his lips, gathering up the leftover crumbs while she bounced herself along his cock eagerly, their plump, jiggly bodies meeting with a wet "smack" due to the amount of their mixed juice staining their crotches.

"E-Eleanor, you're m-making it tingle!" Theodore managed to squeak out. His body burned with need, instincts telling him to hold her closer and enjoy the ride. So, he did, grabbing her hips and helping guide her along his shaft. As usual, though, his bliss felt short lived. His balls churned with an impending orgasm, and he couldn't lift Eleanor off. "S-Slow down, it's gonna come out!"

Groaning, Eleanor slowed herself down. As much as she wanted him to fill her... He'd had who knows how many orgasms that night? If he was down to his last amount, she could at least reach that peak when he did. "Okay, Theo... Okay..." She pants, reaching to the bag and getting another cookie. The food at least seemed to distract him. Plus it was cute watching him eat~

Ellie caressed his chest softly, slowing herself down to simply grinding on him, letting her walls clench and release around his meat normally. Theodore finished the cookie half fast, letting out a little burp and wiping his lips. "Much better~ I'm ready now, Ellie." He says, offering a sheepish smile.

He was more than happy to impregnate her, especially since she really wanted it! But... So far, his tendency to finish early might not be very good for now.

This time, Eleanor grabbed both of his cheeks, pulling him back into another kiss. Theo's eyes went wide as her tongue wiggled into his mouth, rubbing against his front teeth. The sensation almost made him laugh, needing sheer willpower to resist the urge. The feeling faded back into pleasure, though, as she bounced herself on him faster than before. He tossed his head back in a loud moan, trembling visibly as he watched Eleanor go.

"Gah... Let's not stop this time, Teddy... The heat's really getting to me now." Eleanor pants, putting her paws on his chest for support, gyrating her hips to make him bump against her sweet spots, Theo could only nod his head, biting down on his lip as he tried his best to hold back. "

 _ ***Eleanor's POV***_

Poor Teddy. Jeanette and Brittany must have done a number on him. He's so sensitive, I think just moving wrong could send him over the edge!

I leaned down and gave him a little lick on the neck, grunting softly as I picked up speed. One thing's for certain. He can definitely leak. All the pre he was pumping in me nearly felt like he was peeing! Not that I'd mind if he really was...

"Gah... So, Teddy, how is it?" I ask, cupping his cheek to make him look at me, smiling softly while I rode him.

"Ellie, it's amazing!" He answers, hiding his face against my chest. I smiled, petting his head lightly, continuing to move my hips for him, I kept bumping him against my most tender spot, feeling a pleasant shiver run down my spine as one of his strong spurts hit it just right~ "O-Oh! Okay, Teddy , you just keep thrusting there!" I moan out.

Thank goodness he's good at listening. Next thing I know, Theo's got a firm grip on me, obediently thrusting up against my g-spot, giving out another strong spurt of his pre every couple thrusts. I squeaked as his teeth sunk into my neck, lightly nipping through the fur there as he kept me in place, going balls deep each time.

"F-Fuck, Theo... You can really get into it!" I leaned my head back to give him more room to nibble, my tail wagging side to side in excitement.

"You've got a potty mouth, Ellie~" He replied, nipping my neck a bit harder. That time, I think he actually left a mark. "That's because you're s-starting to get me close...!" I squeak out.

So much for me being in charge... Even with him down beneath me, he was taking control. I quivered, trying to keep myself steady as he assaulted my spot roughly.

I think I've made a monster... And I love it!

 _ ***Normal POV***_

Eleanor squealed out softly as Theodore suddenly moved, rolling over and lifting her up in his arms. "H-Hey, what're you..?" She started.

"Hehe... I want you comfy for when you become a mommy." He answers, kissing her cheek softly as he lays her against one of the oven mitts, licking along the bite marks he gave her as he quickly buried himself in her snatch again, panting cutely while he gave her the best pounding he could manage. Ellie had to grab hold of the mitt, sinking her claws into it for dear life.

"T-Theo, oh my gosh...!" Eleanor wrapped her legs around his hips as best as she could. "Please... M-Make me a mommy already!" She begs, reaching down to play with her stiff, pulsing clit, pinching and tugging on it as she let out a desperate whimper. Nodding his head, Theo leaned his head up to kiss her on the lips this time, silencing a loud moan as he gave a few more harsh humps right against her g-spot, grinding on it firmly and grasping her butt tightly, making sure she can't escape in case of second thoughts.

Eleanor arched her back, gasping as her hind claws sunk into Theodore's butt as she h it her orgasm, her back arching up as her sticky juices splattered out onto Theodore's crotch, her his jerking involuntarily as she coated his crotch fur in sticky cum.

Knowing she was satisfied, Theodore loosened his stiff hold on her body a little, breaking the kiss to let his own moan out, followed by a few nicely sized spurts of cum, each one splattering on Eleanor's g-spot in order to make her orgasm all the better. He looked at her proudly, cupping her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss on the nose. His dick twitched around, continuing to unload the final little spurts of cum he had.

"Do you think that's enough to make you pregnant?" He asks, his nose twitching a little as he sets her down.

Eleanor, taking a good while to catch her breath, just rewards him with another cookie. "Theo... You'd make me a very, very happy mommy." She says, kissing his cheek softly. the afterglow was setting in, and she wanted nothing more than to just lay there with him.

* * *

By the time they had met up again, it was well past midnight. Luckily, Dave was still out, which was strange, considering they didn't really have shows to put together or anything.

They were back in the living room, simply sitting on the couch in a group snuggle. A cartoon was playing on the TV screen, not that anyone was really focusing on it. Alvin, as expected, then broke the silence.

"Guys... Tonight was awesome." He says, smiling as he nuzzles against Brittany's side. "I mean... I was so sure you all would hate me for even suggesting this..."

"Don't get too cozy with it, you." Brittany says, giving him a playful shove. "You only got us all to play along because of the heat." Noticing the droop in his ears, she rolled her eyes, planting a kiss right on his cheek. "But, for what it's worth, I sure did have fun."

Theodore piped up next, standing on all fours. "So... Is this gonna be a normal thing for us?" He asks. "I mean, I wouldn't mind getting to do all this again! I haven't had that much fun since we surprised Dave with that song~"

"I guess so, Theodore." Simon's turn to speak. "We've already signed our agreement... So as of tonight, we're practically one big set of mates." He turned to look at Jeanette, taking her paw into his. "And the lack of performances will really give us time to get used to our new lives." He wrinkled his nose a little, adjusting his glasses. "My only real worry now is what Dave will think..."

"We definitely didn't clean the mess..." Eleanor mumbles, glancing around the room. "And the whole place kinda smells like heat and cum." Jeanette let out an audible squeak. "A-And my bed has the most on it!"

"Guys, guys, relax." Alvin stands up to his feet. "We just had the best night of our lives. We got to know each other a lot better, and we're just enjoying some downtime. Dave said we're old enough to make our own decisions anyway, so having a wild night of sex shouldn't faze him."

Simon groaned.

Alvin waved a paw dismissively. "Come on, he'll understand! So let's just enjoy the rest of tonight, and we'll explain everything when he comes back. Easy as pie."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Phew. THAT took a while. xD Oh if only you guys knew how many times I hit the backspace key when I was making this juuust right. :P Hope you enjoyed! Also, I never really worked a song into a fic before, sooo... Hopefully it wasn't too cringe-y.**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAAALVIIIIN!"

Alvin sighed softly. Dave's scream rang clearly in his ears now as it did that day. To think he would've taken the news about the girls being pregnant a lot easier. In fact, that was probably the loudest he'd gotten in years.

Though instead of the expected punishment and lengthy lecture Alvin expected, Dave had other things in mind. Once he had calmed down, he seemed a little more forgiving. Relatively speaking, of course.

"Since this just so happens to be your idea, you get to be the one to tell everyone about your little engagement." Dave had said. Despite Alvin's persistent complaining, it all fell on deaf ears. "I just know I'm going to enjoy the time from fussing over music. Maybe you all will too."

Now Alvin was pacing back and forth on his bed, his ears drooped against his head. Being the one to basically say they were quitting music... Why couldn't Dave just do this? What's worse, is that Brittany decided to choose now to have him cash in that "one embarrassing thing" he promised.

Instead of his usual jacket, he wore Brittany's outfit, the pink shirt and skirt not exactly fitting him. A fair amount of his belly was exposed. And to add insult to injury, there were two big hearts taped to him, one on front and the other in the back. They had "I love my mate" and "Daddy-to-be" scribbled on in Brittany's handwriting.

Speaking of Brittany...

Alvin's pacing was interrupted by a grunt, making him look over to the ladder. Brittany had managed to climb over, despite all the extra belly. She huffed, getting to her feet and walking over to his side. "Gah... Y-You ready for this?" She asks, draping her arm over his shoulders for support. "You look great, though I'd add on some lipstick for effect."

Rolling his eyes, Alvin lets out a deep sigh, reaching over to put a paw on Brittany's belly. "Britt... I don't say this a lot, but.. I'm scared. Dave's making ME do the interview or whatever, and I never really did that before!"

Brittany poked his nose softly. "Relax, "daddy"." She insists. "Since when are you ever nervous?" Alvin paused for a moment. "Every time I have to tell you you don't look fat." He answers. Brittany growled, almost raising her paw into a fist. But she quickly lowered it.

"Alvin, you're such an ass. But... I love you. So, don't see it as an interview, okay?" She crouched down to adjust his skirt. "Just... see it as a chance to brag to the whole world. Besides, you know that you guys still have one last show to put on BEFORE the interview. So you can flaunt your stuff one last time."

Her suggestion caused a smile to spread over Alvin's face. "Hehe, well, now that I think about it, this IS a reason to show off~"

"Oh Alvin..."

* * *

The interview was going along smoothly, thought Alvin to himself, until the hard questions came hitting. Lucky for him, their host insisted heavily on having everyone be involved, taking a big weight off his shoulder.

"So Alvin, word in the music industry has it that you and the chipmunks are thinking of quitting the business? Can you confirm these rumors?" asked the host.

Seated on the red velvet couch, Alvin pretended to do a double take. "What, quit? And lose hundreds of my adoring screaming fans?" He paused to give the audience some time to laugh, letting them enjoy the moment. "Nah, to be honest, we're just taking a little time off. As you can see, Britt and I… well, we're planning on starting a family very soon." He beckoned Brittany closer to him as he spoke, giving her bulging tummy a light cuddle.

A series of "Awws" came from the crowd.

"So that little stunt you pulled off at your last show, wearing Brittany's clothes? That was your way of saying it?"

"Err… Y-yes." Alvin glanced sheepishly at a grinning Brittany. "But hey, it takes a lot of guts for a guy to say he's macho wearing pink."

"He lost a wager," corrected Brittany as she nudged Alvin's shoulder. "Still, I'm proud of him for making that commitment. There's no one else I want to be the dad of my kids."

"And what about you two? Are you excited to be parents?" The host turned to look at Simon and Theodore, who were also seated with their respective pregnant counterparts.

"We couldn't be happier," said Simon. "It'll be hard, no doubt. But I know we can handle some new responsibilities of our own."

"Yeah! We're going to be spending a lot of time with our babies and just being the best moms and dads we can be!" Theo hugged Ellie as he spoke.

Alvin laughed lightly. "I guess the only downside is that all the shippers will be mad."

Another round of laughter, with Alvin giving a proud, grandiose bow.

"I guess that almost wraps things up. What about you, Dave? With your boys temporarily retired, does this mean you will be as well?" The host questioned, quieting down the crowd.

"Well… I'm still writing songs, for sure. And the boys have one more album to be released right before the holiday season. So I'll be busy. But yes, once the kids are born, I'm also taking some time out to help raise my grandchildren. There's nothing more important than family."

A round of applause followed, before being broken up by the talk show host.

"And there you have it folks! Right from the mouths of Dave and the Chipmunks. That's a wrap!"

* * *

"Hehe, they loved me! And they didn't even seem mad about it!"

"Alvin, we can smell your ego." Simon commented, tugging his brother's tail to get him to calm down. "And really? Shippers? You can't possibly believe that would affect anything."

The return trip home was... oddly peaceful. No arguments, no foghts over the radio, not even a complaint about the lengthy drive back.

Now in the living room, everyone was just settling in. Though Alvin, as usual, clearly had more energy than the rest. "Oh come on Si. Let me have my moment, will ya? Plus you KNOW what fans are like. All of us being one big pairing could ruin their ships."

"I'd say you had plenty of moments during the show anyway." Dave commented. "Anyways, with all the little ones on the way, I'd better start getting the supplies for you. You're gonna need a lot.

With a roll of his eyes, Alvin plopped back down on the couch. "We're just talking chipmunks, Dave. How bad could things possibly be?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And with that, we close the curtain. :) Don't fret, though. I kinda had the idea to continue this, but more as a few side stories. Little peeks into the lives of the new parents, ya know? If you all would like that, I think I'd be all for writing it. But for now, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
